First Meetings, Second Chances
by Mayhems Mistress
Summary: A night elf druid, injured in battle. A hunter to her rescue. Can she regain her pride, and a little bit of love along the way?


-1**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Characters are of my own creation, and reside only in my imagination and on a few random realms of the wow universe.

Rated **m** for future content.

**Romance/Action/Fantasy**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Meeting**

It was not supposed to be her time yet. Life should not be ending yet. Not this way, not this time.

The night elf sank to her knees, her hand to her leather clad side, blood seeping over her fingers, staining the snow below her. The arrow, so cleverly poisoned, still shook from the force of impact into her soft skin, tearing away at the muscles and tissue that protected her vital organs. The sound of the battle rang through her ears, echoing the pounding of her heart. Her heart…still beating, each breath, bringing her so much closer to a death that she didn't want. A death that she wasn't ready for. Her eyes closed, and she sank to the cold snow beneath her, helpless to heal herself, lost in the drowning sensation of unconsciousness.

Death was not welcome, it was not her time.

* * *

Kalias Moonsong saw the druid fall, a hunter's arrow in her side. He didn't know her, had only seen her in passing. But his compassion made him react. Sending his own pet towards the Troll, he shot a volley of arrows, all the while hurrying to the druid's side. As the Troll fell under the barrage of arrows, and the ripping teeth of Kalias' pet cat, Rashini, Kalias made it to the other night elf, and had the opportunity to asses the damage.

The druid was unconscious, blood seeping from the gaping wound in her side, staining the pure snow a crimson red. Her long hair, a dark midnight blue, framed a flawless face. Kalias knelt beside her and checked for a pulse. She was still alive…but just barely. He called for a priest…anyone with the ability to heal…to give life back into the druid. While he cradled her against his body, he noticed her fine leather armor, etched with beautiful runes and decorated with feathers and magic. Her skin was light for a night elf, a pale purple dusting, with her dark tattoos below her eyes, almost like a butterfly's wings. Kalias was enchanted, and prayed for her life.

A priest hurried over, and revived the druid, blessing her with fortitude, and shielding her temporarily from any more damage, buying Kalias time to get her to safety. The druid opened one silver eye, glancing at the hunter who held her so closely. Kalias smiled down at her and whistled for Rashini. The blue tiger hurried over, a smug look on her face as she waited for her much deserved treat.

Kalias lifted the druid easily. "I'm taking you to the medic. A priest revived you, but you're going to need that hole in your side looked at. My name is Kalias Moonsong…you are?"

The beautiful night elf in his arms frowned and closed her eyes again. Her voice was like a whisper, "my name is Fioren Treerunner. Thank you."

-------------

Fioren could hear the sounds of the makeshift hospital. She could feel the warmth of the fire near the beds. She could sense the life all around her. Opening her eyes slowly, she breathed deeply, ignoring the pain in her side as she struggled to sit up. The injured were few…thankfully the battle had been fast and relatively easy. Once again the Alliance had outmatched the Horde's forces with their superior fighting force.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were beginning to think you had left us." A pretty human paladin was sitting next to Fioren's bed. "Kalias brought you in here, drenched in blood. It takes a lot to shake that man…but I'd be willing to testify you had him thoroughly shaken."

Fioren smiled at the woman. "I feel like I got hit by a bear."

The paladin laughed. "Oh my dear…you did. That hunter got the jump on you. You killed his bear as it knocked into you. But the troll managed to get an arrow into your side." She frowned. "You're lucky it wasn't any other poison. The damage over time spells that some of these hunters know to cast as they shoot their arrows can be devastating."

Fioren shook her head. "I should have shape shifted…"

The woman shrugged. "Would have, could have, and should have, all sat around. Talking of things they would have, could have, and should have done. But they all ran away and hid…from one little did." She smiled a bright grin. "Learned that one in Stormwind. Some blind guy begging for food told me."

The druid couldn't help but smile. "I hope you fed him."

The paladin stood up, patting the night elf's cheek. "I gave him some food, yes. Now, I'll go get Kalias…he's been a nervous wreck ever since he brought you in. He'll be glad to see you're alive and well."

Fioren leaned back against the pillow of her bed. Her eyes shifted to the entrance as a tall night elf entered the tent. His long hair was a deep purple, and his face, young and strong was clear of any and all facial hair. He was powerfully built, like a panther, his movements were sleek and calculating. Clad in fine armor, he carried his helmet under his arm, a small smile on his handsome face as he approached her side. A large ax was on his back, and it glowed with a powerful spell.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better." His deep voice was smooth, and Fioren felt the heat rush to her face.

She coughed once. "Yes. And it's you I have to thank."

Kalias sat down on the chair the paladin had previously occupied. He handed her a wrapped bundle. "Figured you might want these." Fioren unwrapped the bundle, smiling when she saw her armor, fully repaired. Kalias grinned sheepishly. "I'm a leatherworker. But I can say, working on your armor was a fantastic experience. Whoever originally made this armor is a good armor smith. The detail is amazing."

Fioren smiled at the hunter. "Thank you, I had a human in Ironforge make me these. Cost a good bit of gold, but they were worth it."

Kalias nodded, his smile still shy. "Tiarnmel, the Paladin, told me to tell you, that you are not to shape shift until that wound heals completely." He stood up and fumbled with this helmet. "Feel better, Fioren Treerunner. May we meet again someday."

Fioren watched him leave, confusion on her face. She had hoped he would stay. Part of her wanted the companionship…another part wanted him. She groaned to herself and smacked herself in the forehead. It had been too long since she had lain with a man.

She had overcome death, a second lease on life…a new beginning.

-------------

Tiarnmel raised a golden eyebrow as Kalias left the tent, looking like he had just killed a kitten on the side of a road. Striding over to him, she placed a hand on his arm, the top of head barely reaching his shoulder. "Lemme guess…you didn't tell her how madly in love you had become, and that just the sight of her makes your knees grow weak?"

Kalias smiled at his friend and guild mate. "No, Tia. I didn't. You'll be holding that against me for a while, eh?"

The human shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand you night elves. You are afraid of your feelings." She pointed to a human warrior, wrestling with a dent in his plate chest piece. "I remember walking right up to Levian and telling him I was in love with him. Look where that got me."

Kalias glanced down at his friend's pregnant form. "Pregnant and no longer allowed on the front lines of battle?"

Tiarnmel made a face at him and marched over to Levian. "Levi, darling…do you think Kalias needs to find a mate?"

The dark haired warrior glanced up at his wife, knowing her words could very well have a trap in them. He shot an amused glance at the hunter. "If I answer this, and she hits me…you owe me 50 gold." Kalias laughed and nodded. Levian sighed and stood up, holding his wife at arm's length. "No Tia, I don't think Kali needs a mate. In fact, I think he's doing just fine without a woman to warm his bed at night."

Tiarnmel thought for a moment, then slugged her husband in the arm. "Stupid men!" Storming away, she went to find a female to talk to. Preferably one who hated men…making her feel much better about being married to a blockhead of a man.

Levi rubbed his arm, and held out his hand. "I believe you owe me some gold, sir."

Kalias sighed and handed over the gold pieces. "I think you gave that answer just to make money."

His friend grinned. "Gotta make the repairs to this damn armor somehow. An orc smashed into me…threw me straight across the damn field." He spit at the ground. "Tia will forgive me. But she is right you know…it's been a while for you to not have a woman in your bed. Is this druid really irking you to the point of distraction?"

The night elf shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know yet. I don't even know here."

Levian lowered his voice. "She's the daughter of a big commander up in Darnassus. Some decorated general or something. I wouldn't be surprised if you never see her again after today. She's an experienced fighter, but being wounded can't be sitting too well with her."

Kalias listened to his friend, shooting one more glance back at the tent where the elf of his dreams lay. It was a dream…nothing more. And not all dreams always come true.

TBC- Well…what do you all think?


End file.
